Hands
by Topah
Summary: Percy seduces Annabeth. This is pure smut, no story to be found. It's M for a reason,I warned you.


I own nothing. English is not my first language so if anyone wants to be a beta for me I'd love it.

Annabeth lay in her bed thinking. She thought about Percy. She thought about the lines of his face, the sound of his voice, and the way his body looked when he was fighting. But most of all, she couldn't stop thinking about his hands.

Chiron had given me a room on the second floor of the big house as my personal study. Book shelves lined the walls; smaller tables had been set up with piles of notes overflowing onto the floor.

In the corner of the room was a large desk with Daedalus's laptop still running.

I must have fallen asleep at some point. I had crossed my arms over my desk. Just closed my eyes for a moment. I awoke to the feeling of someone playing with my hair.

Percy. Percy was running his hand through my hair, lightly massaging my scalp.

"You pulling an all nighters again?"

I stood up feeling slightly uncomfortable. His hand sliding down my neck as I stood. "I been working since yesterday and I'm still no closer to working this out. I'm stuck." I said sounding very discouraged even to me.

I couldn't help but notice how much taller he was then me. Not only taller, but just bigger. He'd grow up. I jumped up onto the desk facing him, absentmindedly running my hand up and down my neck trying to work out a few kinks. He stepped closer to me.

"Annabeth, take a break. Come down to the beach with me."

I was a little Annoyed; I had so much to do. "I need to finish this. I don't have time for..." My breath caught in my throat as his hand rested on my leg, his thumb rubbing little circles there.

I just sat there stammering little protest. Him shushing me, his hand going farther up. He pushed himself between my legs and wrapped one arm around my waist. His fingers played across my lower back. It was like a million little shocks every time he touched me.

His other hand started unbuttoning my shirt. I half heartedly pushed both his hands away. He's very persistent; I got to give him that. I kept my hands gripped hard onto the desk.

He slid my shirt down my arms, his mouth sucking at the nape of my neck. So slowly, he kissed and licked from one shoulder, across my neck, and to my other shoulder. Screw hubris!

Oh Gods my neck is my flaw!

"What about now? You have some time for me now?" he asked while running his hands up and down my sides.

I put my arms around him going under his shirt. I could feel his muscles moving under his shirt. He pulled me against himself so quickly I couldn't help but let out a little yelp. I think it excited him more.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked backwards till he fell onto the love seat with me landing in his lap.

He unhooked my bra and took my left nipple in his mouth. It was all I could do to keep from screaming. His hand started playing with my other breast. I couldn't stop moaning as he nibbled and pulled at my breast. My hands tangled in his hair I arched into his mouth.

He moved his mouth back to my neck. Surely I'd be covered with marks in the morning. I couldn't help but wonder if Percy was marking me as his.

His hand was running in between my legs pushing harder against me. I was lost in a world of pleasure, moaning at his hands and lips all over my body.

He put his hand down my pants and started rubbing me over my underwear. His fingers running over the hem. He pushed his hand into my panties, his fingers running over my opening.

If anyone had been walking down the hall of the big house, they would have heard me moaning like an idiot.

I was nibbling his neck as he slipped his finger into me. It shocked me and I bit his neck harder then I meant to drawing a little spot of blood. He jumped, but just pushed into me harder. "Oh Gods Percy, I'm sorry." I gasped. He kept up his pace and said with a bit of humor in his voice, "Really, you bit me?" "Hey, cut me some slack. I'm a little distracted."I stammered.

He just chuckled and pushed a second finger into me. He slid me off his lap and laid me down without ever taking his fingers out of me.

He licked down my neck still pumping into me. He licked his way down my body. His strong body hovering over me. His fingers curling around inside me. I couldn't stay still. I was writhing under him, moaning, pushing myself harder onto his fingers. I felt him pushing a third finger into me. It was almost too much. I had to hold his hand still for a moment. He started sucking my breast again while leaving his fingers still to let me adjust. The way he nibbled on my breast made me impale myself harder onto his fingers. It felt fucking wonderful, and I heard myself let out a mix between a moan and a gasp. I think the sound of my moan sent him over the edge. He roughly slammed his fingers so damn deep into me I almost couldn't take it. There was fire in my belly, I wouldn't last much longer. His head went between my legs. He took my clit into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. I was mewing in delight.

"Pah-Percy! Please!" I gasped. He stopped sucking my clit to look up at me. He used his other hand to rub little circles over my clit along with his fingers moving faster and deeper inside me. "I know you're close I can feel it. What do you want me to do to you? Hmmm?"

All I could do was moan. He had taken my ability to speak a long time ago. He bit down on my breast and I felt myself let go. He slammed his fingers deep and held them there as I went tighter around him. I started to scream but he must have known it was coming. He shoved his tongue into my mouth muffling my screams.

He pulled his fingers out of me as I lay there panting. He kissed my neck, my eyes, and my mouth again. "See Annabeth, you have to make time for the important things." he smirked.

I laughed and sat up. "Thank you oh wise teacher. Now, take off your pants." As he was fighting with his fly, we heard a noise that sounded strangely like hooves. "Shit! That's got to be Chiron!" I said as I struggled with my clothes. We got our clothes back on and I flew back to my desk and opened my laptop just as the door opened.

Chiron walked in and looked from Percy to me and back again. "Ahh, am I interrupting something? I had a question about our upcoming quest." he said. Percy was sitting Legs crossed with a pillow on his lap. "Not at all Chiron! Let's go. As we left my study I looked back at Percy and mouthed words like "sorry" and "later". I'd have to make it up to him. Poor boy must have the worst case of blue balls.

Later that night I lay awake thinking about Percy. Well, Percy and his hands.

I hope you liked it. I also wrote this from Percy's POV if anyone wants to read it. I have a lot more percabeth ideas if you guys like this one. Also, if you have any ideas leave them in a review and I'll try to write it for you. Please review. Please let me know if this is any good


End file.
